


Sick Little Boy

by professional_benaddict



Series: Daddy!Tony and Little!Peter [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Age Play, Ageplay, Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, Daddy Tony, Hand Jobs, Little Peter, M/M, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Multi, Peter gets a thermometer up his ass and gets turned on, Praise Kink, Sickfic, Uncle Stephen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:49:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professional_benaddict/pseuds/professional_benaddict
Summary: It is the weekend, which means time for Tony and Peter to play. But, little Peter falls ill and cannot play like normal, which upsets him. Daddy Tony hates seeing his boy upset, so he comes up with an idea and invites Uncle Stephen over for a house call. After all, Daddies know best and so do doctors.





	Sick Little Boy

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are adults consenting to ageplay.

Both Tony and Peter always looked forward to the weekend. It was a time for relaxing, playing and lots of cuddles. However, on Friday night when Peter arrived at Tony's place for their usual playtime, he arrived flushed and exhausted. Tony had brought his sick baby boy to bed after a quick bath and dinner, giving him cuddles and whispering sweet nothings until he fell asleep. In his sleep, Peter was clutching his all time favourite plushie, a fluffy spider plushie with the very creative name of “Spidey”. Sneaking out of the bedroom as not to disturb his little boy, Tony went to the kitchen and rubbed his face with his hand. 

To be honest, the mechanic was very much looking forward to their usual playtime. Having someone else to care for eased his mind and seeing the little boy grin with a pacifier between his lips warmed his heart for days. He knew Peter would wake up the next morning feeling too sick to play, which would result in a lot of tears and whines. Suddenly, Tony had an idea, a smirk tugging on his lips as he retrieved his phone to make a call. 

The next morning, Tony woke up to movement on the other side of the king sized bed. Turning on his other side, he found Peter all flushed and trashing around on the bed, whimpering softly in his sleep. He had kicked the duvet off himself and his t-shirt was a crumbled mess around his chest, leaving most of his body exposed. 

“Baby boy, wake up.” Tony whispered softly, sitting up in bed and cupping the boy's cheek in his hand. Peter's skin felt hot and clammy against his own. “Pete, baby.” 

The boy crackled his eyes open and Tony found them to be red and cloudy. Usually, he saw nothing but innocence and pure joy in those brown honey eyes. Waking up properly, the sickness seemed to hit Peter and he whined, closing his eyes and curling in on himself and his plushie. 

“Daddy…” The little boy whimpered into the sheets. 

“I know, baby boy, I know.” Tony cooed, embracing the boy in his arms and kissing his temple. “Tell Daddy how you feel, so we can get some medicine in you.” 

“Stuffy.” Peter said, sounding indeed stuffy. “Head hurts. Throat, too.” The boy added, swallowing thickly and sniffling in a breath through his nose. 

“All right, stay put and Daddy will make it better, yeah?” Tony comforted, giving Peter a finally kiss on his nose before getting out of bed. 

By the early afternoon, little Peter had more colour in his cheeks. A change of clothes, some breakfast and a paracetamol had done wonders and when Tony went in to check on Peter, laying his hand against the boy's forehead, he found it to be considerably cooler than in the morning. 

Sitting down on the side of the bed, the mechanic looked at the napping boy, spread out on the bed like a starfish. He was wearing one of Tony's old t-shirts and a pair of Hello Kitty panties as he slept on his stomach. Between his pink lips, he had a baby blue pacifier, which was falling out of his mouth. Chuckling softly, Tony reached out and pushed the pacifier back into Peter's mouth and the boy began sucking on it in his sleep. It would still be an hour before Peter would have to wake up, so Tony let him be for now. 

Later in the afternoon, the doorbell rang, startling Tony and nearly causing him drop the wires he was tinkering with. The mechanic got up to wipe his hands before making his way to the front door. On his way, he glanced at his watch. Punctual, as always, Tony thought to himself. Swinging the heavy door open, Tony was met with the piercing gaze of Doctor Stephen Strange. 

“Stark.” The visitor said blandly, a smirk tugging on his plump lips. 

“Doc.” The mechanic answered, with the same bland tone.   
Like whenever they met, the battle between the two egos was on, with both men armed with fatal sarcasm and heart-melting flirtations. Most battles ended with a draw, as the two of them were nearly equals, but very different in their field of expertise. But now they were interacting as Daddies, and in consideration of little ones nearby, they kept their conversation much more friendly. 

Still, like the best neurosurgeon that he is, Stephen was dressed in a smart and crisp looking dark blue shirt, black trousers and a dark grey overcoat. The upturned collar of the coat gave him a mysterious look. His shoes were polished and in one hand he had a beautiful medical bag made of leather. Tony felt slightly under dressed in his dark jeans, sneakers and t-shirt, but it was his home that the doctor was making a house-call to after all. 

The mechanic let the doctor in and lead the way to the kitchen area. 

“So how is he?” Stephen started, placing his bag on one of the stools by the large marble kitchen island. 

“Stuffy, feverish and in some pain. He is napping upstairs.” 

“Has he regressed? It is not uncommon for little ones to do so when they are sick or injured.” 

“No, I don’t think so. Still around 4 years, I would say, but that oral fixation.” Tony chuckled. “He is still sucking on a pacifier constantly. All hell breaks loose if I try to take it away from him.” 

Stephen laughed as well. “Yeah, I suspect that Wanda has the same issue.” 

“Oh, yes! You babysat her last week. How did that go?” 

As the two Daddies caught up and compared their little ones in the kitchen, Peter began stirring upstairs and slowly made his way downstairs, following the sound of talking and chuckling voices. If he hadn’t been sick, Peter would have easily recognised the other voice to be Uncle Stephen, but it wasn’t until he saw him talking with his Daddy that he realised.

“Uncle Stephen!” The boy said, sounding surprised as he stood in one of the doorways to the kitchen, eyes cloudy with fever and sleep as he clutched Spidey in one hand and his pacifier in the other. Tony’s old shirt looked far too big on him, reaching well over his hips and stopping mid-thigh. 

“Hi, there.” Stephen said gently, smiling at the boy as he stood by the kitchen island next to Tony. 

“We have talked about this, Pete. Don’t linger around. Come here.” Said Tony, stretching out one arm and inviting the boy in. Padding over to his Daddy, the boy put the pacifier back in his mouth and settled against Tony, suddenly looking very shy and avoided meeting Stephen’s eyes. 

“How are you feeling, Peter?” Stephen asked. “Your Daddy told me you aren’t feeling too good.” 

The boy nodded his head, eyes still fixed on the floor, until suddenly he seemed to think of something. 

“Can we still play hospital?” Peter tried to ask, but his words were too muffled to understand. Much to Peter's annoyance, his Daddy took the pacifier from his mouth, but a stern look silenced him and the boy tried again. 

“Can we still play hospital, Uncle Stephen?” 

“No, baby boy. This time we aren’t playing.” Stephen said with a shake of his head. The boy seemed confused by this and looked up at Tony with a pout. 

“Uncle Stephen is here to take a look at you, baby boy.” Tony's words caused Peter to widen his eyes and clutch the soft cotton of his t-shirt in his hands. “No need to be nervous. You’ve played doctor and patient many times, right?”

They had. It was what Peter always requested, or demanded, that they play when Stephen was babysitting him when his own Daddy was away on business. All of a sudden, that idea did not appeal to the little boy. For a second, Tony thought Peter would safe-word out of the situation, but then the boy looked up at him and nodded shyly. 

“Okay.” 

“Good boy. Let’s go then.” The mechanic said, giving Peter a peck on his cheek. “Uncle Stephen doesn’t bite. Right, Doc?”

“No, I don’t.” The doctor chuckled. “Imagine that we are playing and it will be over before you know it. And I’m sure your Daddy will give you a reward if you’re good.” Stephen assured and Peter seemed to perk up at the mention of a reward. Tony nodded in confirmation and patted the boy's behind, guiding him upstairs with the doctor following suit with his medical bag. 

“Can you sit in the middle of the bed, Pete?” Stephen asked as they entered the master bedroom. Peter did as he was told, but immediately sought out the comfort of his Daddy who moved to sit next to him. With a sigh, Peter moved his tired head to rest on his Daddy’s shoulder. One his other side, Stephen opened his bag and retrieved a pair of gloves. Peter had played with the same ones many times before, but now they seemed intimidating, and he reached for the pacifier which his Daddy still had in his hand. 

“Ah-ah, not yet.” Tony tutted, moving the pacifier out of reach, causing Peter to whine in disapproval. “The Doc will want to look at your throat, I’m sure.”

“I do.” Stephen confirmed and retrieved a pen light from his bag as well. “Can you open your mouth for me, Pete?”

The boy obeyed without much of a fuss and stayed still as the doctor checked his eyes and the lymph nodes on his neck as well. After that, he was allowed to lay down with the help of his Daddy and got his pacifier back with the condition that he would remove it to answer Stephen's questions about pain and the location of it. Which he did, like a good boy, but he did squirm and whimper softly when Stephen palpated his stomach. 

“There, there, baby boy. I’m almost done.” The doctor assured, moving his steady hands to feel Peter's upper right abdomen. “Remember which organ is here?”

The boy thought for a moment, suckling on his pacifier vigorously. “Liver?” He asked quietly. 

“That's right. A smart boy like you could become a doctor too one day, you know.” Stephen praised with a pat to the boy's thigh. 

The praise coloured Peter's ears and cheekbones a lovely shade of pink and he turned to look up at his Daddy. “Can I, Daddy?”

“Of course you can, baby boy. You can become anything you want.” Tony assured, bending down to plant multiple kisses on the boy's face. With a lazy hand, Peter tried to push his Daddy away, giggling and telling him to stop. Tony gave in eventually, but placed a hand on Peter's chest and rubbed gently. 

“What's the diagnosis, Doc?” The mechanic asked as the doctor retrieved a thermometer from his bag. 

“I would say a mild case of the flu, considering the pains he described in his joints, which is caused by the fever. I just need a temperature reading to be sure.” Stephen said, addressing Tony, who nodded in response. 

Very much keen on getting the reward that was mentioned, Peter opened his mouth and let his pacifier fall to the bed. Both adults chuckled at the adorable sight. Peter flickered his gaze back and forth between the two adults and was just about to ask what was going on, but then he felt something rubbery against his lips and parted them to accept the pacifier his Daddy was holding. 

“You are a clever boy, Pete, but the thermometer is not going in your mouth.” Stephen chuckled and pulled out a tube of surgical lube. 

Peter knot his brows together in confusion and pouted his lips. He was about to ask his Daddy what his Uncle meant again, but his Daddy gave him a reassuring smile and patted his chest.

“Be a good boy, Pete. Roll over on your stomach.” Tony ordered gently, guiding Peter over on his stomach. “And up.” Now Daddy’s hand was on his hip, making him lift his hips up. The position was familiar to Peter and he remembered his Daddy calling it “doggy style”, but he still could not quite figure out what Uncle Stephen was going to do. 

“This may feel a little uncomfortable, Pete, but your Daddy and I are right here.” Stephen assured gently, but still the little boy jumped when the doctor pulled down his Hello Kitty panties to his knees with gloved hands. 

“Daddy…” Peter whined around his pacifier, trembling slightly as the realisation hit. 

“Shh. It's all right. Remember the reward? Be a good boy and you can have it soon.” Tony encouraged, running his hand through the boy's tousled curls. The little one grew somewhat relaxed, closing his eyes and suckling on his pacifier in a steady rhythm. Out of Peter's sight, Stephen coated two of his fingers with lube and the two adults shared a momentary wicked look. 

Without a warning, Stephen brought his two slick fingers to Peter's rosy bud, causing the boy's back to arch and eyes fly open. 

“Cold!” He squealed and tried to squirm away, but Stephen placed his other hand on his lower back and Tony placed one on his neck, holding him steady. The panties around the boy's knees also immobilised him. 

“I know, baby boy, but we have to do this. Just stay still and be good, yeah? It's okay, shhh…” The sweet talk seemed to calm Peter again, so Tony figured that a threat of punishment was not necessary. Either way, the boy looked far too tired to fight back. 

Peter still made his disapproval known through whimpers as Stephen worked his fingers into his hole, but otherwise stayed still. The adults shared a look again and the doctor twisted his fingers in a particular angle, causing the boy to moan around his pacifier. Peter had his eyes tightly shut, but Tony recognised the signs. Tony gave Stephen a nod and the doctor moved his skilled fingers to brush against the boy's prostate. The little one jolted and groaned, his cock growing visibly hard between his legs. Everything was going according to plan, Tony thought to himself and moved his hand to massage Peter's scalp. 

“Such a good boy for Daddy.” Tony whispered to his boy, causing Peter to sigh in content. However, his content did not last long as Stephen pulled his fingers back only to thrust them back in. The boy let out a long whine, trembling all over. 

“It's all right. Shhh, it's okay.” Stephen shushed with a smirk and removed his fingers, only to replace them with the thermometer. “Now we will let it be for 5 minutes.” 

Those minutes felt like forever for Peter. He thought that Stephen would let him be, but instead he kept his gloved hands on him. The doctor ran his fingertips on the insides of the boy’s thighs, teasing the sensitive skin. Inch by inch, the fingers got closer to Peter’s pelvis, which was beginning to throb hotly, but his Uncle never actually touched him, which annoyed him. 

“Uncle Stephen…” Peter tried to protest, but his words were too muffled to understand through his pacifier, let alone the arousal, exhaustion and fever which were making his head all foggy. 

His Daddy was no help either, even though he kept whispering sweet nothings into his boy's ear.   
“Good boy, Pete. Just a little while longer now.” He purred, moving his hand from Peter's head to his chest to tweak at his nipples. When the boy squeaked in response, Tony shushed him. “You are being such a good little one.” 

“I- I wanna…” The boy muttered, his breathing heavy now as he tried to rut against the air, but found no satisfaction. A few drops of pre-cum fell to the bed and Peter whined. 

“What, my precious boy?” 

“Wanna cum!” The boy said urgently, trying to buck his hips again, but Stephen held him still. From his position on the bed, the doctor could clearly see how the boy was clenching the thin object in his ass. 

“One more minute, baby boy. You can do it.” Stephen encouraged and ran his hand along the curve of Peter's ass. What the boy did not know, however, was that the thermometer had gotten a reading already, a low grade fever of 100, but the sight of the boy whimpering and rutting the air was too precious to put an end to just yet. 

After an approving nod from Tony, Stephen eased some of Peter's torture by bringing his hand under his hips to play with his balls in his hand. The boy made a squeal of surprise, which turned into a long and low moan. Peter's skin was all flushed now and he was clenching the sheets in his hands. 

“Shhh, Pete. It's done.” Stephen said and eased the thermometer out of the boy, causing some of the lube to drip down his perineum. “A mild fever of 100. You’ll be all right.” 

Peter let out a long sigh as Stephen and Tony guided his hips down and flipped him over on his back. The boy looked beyond exhausted, but too worked up to fall asleep, with his cock resting all red and hard on his stomach. His cheeks were flushed and chest was rising and falling rapidly as he breathed through his nose to still suckle on his pacifier. Tony could not remember ever seeing Peter looking so adorable. 

“And now, you can have your reward.” Tony smirked and brought his mouth down to kiss Peter's neck while Stephen eased his fingers back into the boy's hole. With his other gloved hand, the doctor began jerking Peter off. 

“Ahhh!” The boy mewled, looking like he was going to cry if he did not get to cum soon. He squirmed on the bed, bucking his hips against the doctor's steady hands and leaning over to seek the comfort of his Daddy. 

“Cum for your Daddy and Uncle, baby boy, be good for us…” Tony urged softly, tweaking one of Peter's perky nipples between two fingers. That was all the encouragement the boy needed as Stephen brushed his fingers against his prostate and he cummed long and hard, crying out and babbling feverish nonsense as he did. 

“Such a good little patient, huh? Good boy.” His Uncle praised, looking smug as he let the boy ride out his orgasm and pulling his fingers out once the spasms eased away. 

The rest was a haze for Peter. The two adults talked about the little one’s recovery, the usual fluids and lots of rest, but the boy was not listening. As Tony cleaned the boy up with a damp cloth, he could not help but chuckle at the adorable sight of Peter trying to hold his heavy eyelids open. 

“Play?” Peter mumbled, but Tony shook his head in response. 

“It's nap time for little sick boys like you, Pete. You can play with your Uncle once you have recovered, yeah?” The mechanic suggested as he tucked Peter in with Spidey. Stephen was stood by the foot of the bed with a fond smile on his face. 

“Feel better, baby boy. I will be more than happy to have you over once you are all healthy again. But for now, be good for your Daddy? I'll see you soon, Pete.” Stephen said and blew the boy a kiss. 

“Bye, Uncle Stephen…” The boy mumbled back and settled against the softness of the bed with a sigh. He was out like a light before the two adults could even leave the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in September or something but never actually got around to posting it until I got a prompt very similar to this on Tumblr. Give me a follow over there to read my prompts and hit me up with your own if you want @ professional-benaddict
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments are always nice ahah <3


End file.
